Yellow Belladonna
by ReaderSteven
Summary: What happens when Jaune wasn't raised by his own family but instead adopted by a certain Cat Family? Will he grow up to be the likable doofus or the silent knight? We'll see in this strange situation.
1. Chapter 1

**So this will be my very first official Fanfic, unlike the other one in a certain site. But I decided to work on this and see how the story flows with me.**

**Be sure to leave a review, thoughts and critiques because I know there's going to be mistakes along the way and errors, still got alot to learn.**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

Go to Anima they say; you'll see different kinds of food, people, culture, environment, and history.

Never saw the sight of Stars in the night sky? Anima will show you plenty, even more by the countryside, where the Arcs settled and their luxurious Garden.

...But what they won't expect that the Arc Manor, was up in _Flames_. The Stars you wished to see was now covered in black smoke, the Garden is all but trampled and its scent was gone and replaced with the stench of Death: Grimm and Humans.

The ones outside were guarding the front Manor, few trained Guards from the Argus's Garrison and one Huntress. Small packs came in but they were easily dealt with, but soon, more came in large numbers wave after wave. The guardians became exhausted and suffered injuries, the wave has stopped for a several minutes, a sight of relief and breather, only to be their last breath when suddenly, an Alpha Beawolf came out of nowhere and slaughtered them. It was soon taken out when the exhausted red-aura Huntress pulled out a grenade from her side, running towards it and upper slash from her sword to its stomach and chin in order to have its head backed up for her to climb the Alpha, with its mouth open she shoved the grenade down its throat and leaped off, only to be caught and hugged into a tight squeeze like a Ursa and in the process of shattering her rib cage, she screamed in agony, the Alpha didn't want to go alone. Both of them looked at each other eyes and screamed as loud they can before going out with a _Bang_.

The ones inside, there on the floor were seven daughters and a wife, all but murdered, leaving no one standing.

Except for the Father: Julius Arc, an retired Huntsman and a loving Father. He wears a blue-gold vest and long white shirt, half tattered black pants with a bit of blood and black dress shoes. Currently in his thirties, stood 6 feet tall and 4 inches, bit muscular build, short length blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

The father, was fortunately running away from the Manor and making good distances from the pack he just slayed, but more will come. On his right hand wielded a Sword and Shield equipped on his back for protection, its name was Crocea Mors, an heirloom passed down to Arcs from many generations to come. And on his left was a basket, carrying his newborn child.

His legs were starting to sore even so on his right leg where a Beowolf slashed. Checking his shoulder to see any pursuers on his heel, luckily none of them where but felt a breeze on his cheek.

Turning his head back and almost tripped, he see himself in an small open field, surrounded by more endless trees and no where to escape, the Grimm will soon covered all sides, he won't be able to make it with an injury on his leg and both attacking and defending his child. And soon, they'll be captured, and taken, to _Her_. '_What a dreadful sight it would be' _he thought to himself.

Looking down on the basket and slightly pulling the cover, was his only Son: Jaune. He's been born not too long ago and his eyes are the same as his Mother, Cobalt Blue. It's a shame that his wife, Julia, won't know what kind of personality does he take from nor himself won't know either.

Julius reached down to his pocket to pulled out his Recorder device, still functional with two recordings so far just for his son to hear once he's older, or perhaps, when it's time. Even though Scrolls have gotten throughout years better but prefers the old fashion way, he's already done this the seventh time with his seven daughters and now making for his first son. He ought to make one final recording.

The Grimm stopped near the edge of the trees, looking at the man and newborn: Targets. These ones weren't just mindless low rank Beowolves, they're different and have an order to complete: Bring both male Arcs to _Her_, safe and at least unharmed, there always those who resist.

Julius finally finished his last recording, wiping the tears away from his eyes. Looking his surrounding: Red eyes were all eyeing on them, soon they'll leave the treeline and capture their targets. The father quickly checked through his other pocket to pull out another device, his saving grace and escape partner: Teleporter. It can be used as many times to flee situations like this, but the downside that only one person can wield and transfer, it does have a function to travel to other Kingdoms, with the right set of coordinates that is. The device looked badly damaged, it'll be destroyed once the User actives it.

Quickly inputting the coordinates to Vale, the safest place he can think of, but sets it wrong after dodging an attack from a pair of Beowolves and countering with a swift decapitation, they're becoming impatient. Wiping away the filth and sheathing his weapon before placing it underneath the basket alongside with the recorder strapped on the handle.

"Goodbye my son..." He kissed his son's forehead.

The Teleporter activated, glowing in Blue and slowly, fading away. The Grimm, finally made their move.

"Live..." Julius Arc's last words as the Grimm pounced towards him and then, darkness.

* * *

Jaune opened his to see darkness and the sound of crickets, he wanted to turn his side but founded difficult noticing he wasn't on his crib with his yellow plush dust crystal, little rockets and nevermore toys hanging.

Fear filled his little mind and soon, tears were pouring out.

_'Papa!? Momma!? Where are you!?'_

* * *

A cried was heard outside the Manor, a child's.

The door was opened, a Faunus man looked down to see a basket and a sheathed weapon. Slowing pulling the cover, revealed a human child. '_Who left this poor child here? But most importantly, why a Human?'_ He asked himself. Looking up and just about to call out anyone in the area but only for his wife to speak.

"Ghira? Who's there?" The wife's cat ears perked up when she heard crying outside. She wore her purple slippers and night gown and tired eyes, she just finished calming down her daughter. Kali is getting used to waking up at 3:00 am, she didn't knew parenting would be this difficult.

Ghira, wore his jacket with his chest exposed, still in shorts, bare feet and had the same eyes as his wife. He slowly picked the infant in his arms, held him closely, humming softly as the boy calmed and buried his head to the man's chest.

"It seems someone left their human child by our door Kali" he whispered. Kali was surprised to see a human boy here in Menagerie of all places. Ghira looked down the weapon again, it was a Sword more less but what caught him was a recorder strapped on the handle, there could be information is to why they left him here.

Kali took the child from his arms, all sleeping soundly, she wipes the tears off the boy's cheeks and return inside to sit in the living room.

Meanwhile, Ghira took recorder to pocket it and the opportunity to see the blade itself. Unsheathing the blade, it reveals to be a simple Longsword and golden cross-guard, not a stain or rust on both of them, and the handle is comfortable and coated in blue. Lifting the sheath for closer inspection, it suddenly expanded itself as Ghira dropped it, the sheath transformed into shield. "Sword and Shield? Interesting". But what was more interesting is the emblem: Two Golden Crescent Moon, center above. The emblem looked somewhat familiar but couldn't place where he saw it, maybe one of the recordings the owner will say his or her name, and reason. Ghira inverted the shield's form and sheathed the blade, head back inside with both the weapon and basket and closed the door behind him. Sitting down next to his wife and the boy and placing the sword on the table, he pulls out the recorder and finally plays it.

"Let's see what has in store".

A woman's voice came through counting the recordings and announcing the titles of each one.

**1st Recording: Welcome to Remnant**

_"Hello there Jaune! It's your Father, Julius Arc! And I was wanted to say: Welcome to Remnant my boy! I've already said this for the seventh time because of your seven sisters but I'll do it again!"_

_In the background, noises were coming from the manor, the girls were scrambling about and causing mischief as his wife called him for assistance._

_"Oh geez, they're at it again and Julia is out of bed, even though she gave birth to you but that woman is something. Anyways, I need to stop your sisters (and possibly your Mother) before they start breaking the manor, again. Talk to you later!"_

**2nd Recording: Gone**

_As the recording started, they hear Julius crying and struggling to speak between sentences._

_"They're...gone. My little angels...and Julia...gone...why-"_

_Outside was heard of screaming and then, an explosion._

_"By the Gods...". He gulped and breathed. "Don't worry son, it's going to be OK. I'll make sure to keep you safe...from those monsters...and **Her**...I won't let them lay a finger on you...an Arc never goes back on their word"._

**3rd Recording: To Whom Would Care**

_Julius was panting, groaning hardly and coughing harshly._

_"I'm not going to make it...the Grimm are catching up and soon we'll be surrounded...I won't be able to fight the next encounter with this bloody leg"._

_He coughs once more and a howl was heard._

_"They're close...I'm sorry son but I'm going to have get back on my word"._

_"To whomever find and hear this; Human or Faunus, please, take care of Jaune as if he were your own, that's all I ask. The weapon, Crocea Mors, it's a Family Heirloom from the Arcs, give it to him and train him to be a Hunter"._

_"Lastly, please, don't use the last name of mine, use your own instead...I fear that She will be searching for him. Jokes on her, she hasn't seen his face nor know his first name, Ha!"_

_"I must get the Teleporter activated. Give these recordings to Jaune...when the time is right"._

_"And Jaune, if you're listening...I love you. May Oum be with you"._

**There are no more recordings, would you like to replay-**

After finishing hearing all three in one-go and turning it off, Kali, was crying, hugging the boy close to her. No one deserves to die like that, no parent nor child. To think that the Grimm and whoever this mysterious woman is, would do such a horrible thing.

Jaune's eyes open and looked at the crying woman. He patted her cheek before drifting back to sleep.

"G-Ghira, I-I..." Her voice was cackling and trembling, she couldn't utter a word.

But luckily, he respond . "I know Kali, we're keeping him, as he were our own".

A small smile grew on Kali's face, wiping away the tears with her free hand and stood. "I'm sure Blake wouldn't mind having a Brother in our family. I'll take him upstairs to her room".

As soon she left the living room, Ghira sighed deeply and placed his hands on his face. He thanked Oum and Julius for bringing the boy to his manor, for someone like Jaune's family, they didn't deserve such fateful end.

A memory came to him when he was a young faunus and the Arcs coming to Kuo Kuana as medics, speaker and an instructor when they were invaded: by _Pirates_. Despite losing the War and dumped into an island, they were desperate in need of help, Veterans were injured and in recovery, both young men and women didn't had the strength nor courage to fight these invaders, but with just a miracle, the Arcs came from the north and insisted to aid this small invasion and treat the wounded, despite being humans. The Pirates wanted to seize the village and soon the entire resort as their homebase, they were on the run from the Council for they were the last ones for Piracy and desperately needed to lay low. The charade ended within two weeks, few fights without any bloodshed (except bruises, cuts and broken bones here and there) and the Pirates finally gave up and left the island to venture somewhere else, but they wouldn't last long unless the Atlas military or the Sea Grimm get them. The Faunus felt victorious even though it was a small fight but it was worth it, they wanted to thanked the Arcs for the assistance, but the Arcs refused and wanted them to have the credits they have done here, to show the Council that even though they lose the war, their determination and spirit were still dwelling within them. The young Ghira once met Julius Arc, just a year before enrolling into a Hunter Academy, he was interesting fellow and quite the energetic human, and also believe in equality between Human and Faunus. Even go as far for him to shake Ghira's hand. He commented that it was strange for a human to help an Island of Faunuses, Julius simply responded "It's what my Grandmother and Mother always say: 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet', even so helping them from a invasion". It's a shame when the Arcs returned to Anima, the Human community despise them for helping Faunuses, but the Arcs didn't care, they wanted to help them, no matter what.

Ghira sighed softly, started gathering the recorder, weapon and basket to later hide them when the time is right. Turning off the lights, walked upstairs and just about to enter his room, he decided to check on Kali and the kids, leaving the possessions by the door.

Slowly opening the door without much creaking, there he saw Kali, watching over them and humming softly with her hand gently rubbing on their heads. He moved closer, looked over the crib and saw Jaune hugging Blake as she did the same.

"Look at them...adorable". She whispered, hugging her Husband's arm.

"Agree, they're going to get along for sure". He pulled her closer. "Let's get some rest, we need our energy to raise Blake, and Jaune".

And he soon will become the member, of the Belladonna Family.

* * *

The Sun rose from the horizon of Kuo Kuana, a new day was here and soon the inhabitants will be awaken to start their daily routines or return to work.

Over at the Belladonna Manor, the young Blake was the first to wake up, eyes lazily open and let out a big yawn. She suspect Mama to come in, get a good morning kiss and a hug! Blakes loves it alot.

But she saw someone on her bed: A boy, yellow hair and blue jammies.

Did Blake have a brother? Wait a Brother!? Oh goodie! She has someone to play with! Yay!

But his hair is yellow and no ears like hers or Mama. Does that mean he isn't her brother? Or maybe he is but different? This is confusing to Blake.

Jaune was starting to wake up, rubbing his eyes while letting out a yawn. He look to his left to see a girl with black pointy ears. Is she a Black Kitty? Kitty Girl? Hmm, only one way to find out. He raise his hand, placed it on the Kitty's head and started petting. He feels the purrs on his hand, so she is a Kitty! But kitties don't have a face like that, weird.

Pulling back his hand only to be grabbed by her. "Nuuuuu! Pet more!" She said in her baby language.

"Ehhh?" Jaune responded in the same tongue as her.

Blake continue to whine and demand for pets while Jaune was confused. Meanwhile, Kali was in the kitchen making Tea, but her Cat ears twitched: noises were coming from Blake's room. She stopped stirring the cup, quickly heading towards the room, pray to Oum nobody has taken them.

Opening the door and entering, Kali was surprised to see Yellow and Black already getting along with each other. Jaune was petting her and Blake's little kitty ears were twitching excitedly.

"Oh my Oum! You two are so adorable!" She squealed like a little school girl and covered her mouth.

Yellow tilts his head in confusion while Black raised her arms in joy to see Momma!

Kali leaned on the rails and smiled. "Good morning Blake and Jaune, I hope you two slept good last night". Leaning down to lift and hold Blake in her arm then the same with Jaune. She kissed her daughter's forehead in which Blake gushed and proceed to do the same with Jaune in which he giggles. Kali is ready to become the best Mother ever in the world!

* * *

While Kali care for the children, Ghira was in the living room watching this morning's news and the first one to start, was at the Arc residence, invaded and destroyed by Grimm and later, murdered.

_"A Mother of seven daughters were confirmed deceased. Detectives found a trace of blood leading to the forest, hoping to locate the Patriarch: Julius Arc. So far they haven't found the body, some are speculating he was carried and killed off somewhere deep within the forest or possibly abducted"._

_"And lastly, their newborn, a Son, was also missing within the crime, along with the Arc's family heirloom. It may be possible that looters or the murders took it"._

"In other news-" Ghira turned off the TV and sighed deeply. "What has the world come to? They didn't deserve such fate. Hope to the Gods to watch over Julius, if he's still alive".

Only him and his wife knows where their son is, here in Menagerie, long way from Anima. Both of them will do their to raise the Jaune, as the newly member of the Belladonna Family. Using the Arc name will only draw attention to the assailant before the officials arrive here.

He heard footsteps and laughter coming from the stairs. He turned and looked to see Kali carrying Yellow and Black, both of them happy and full of life. Ghira will do anything to protect his Family.

* * *

Kali was walking down the soft dirt unpaved on her path to the Hospital, carrying her soon-to-be adopted son. People were confused when seeing Mrs. Belladonna what looked to be a child in her arms, all wrapped and covered. The community knows she gave birth not too long ago, could this possibly be a second one or perhaps a check-up on Blake? If it's the second then the poor thing must be sick.

It was a good thing the weather was fair and not scorching hot like the desert of Vacuo.

Turning her left path, there it is, a small-medium two-story hospital building. This is one out of the few facilities in Menagerie, courtesy of the Vale Council Charity.

The building is in good shape, bit understaffed with only three professional Faunus Doctors and few scrubs, and no graffiti on the walls, this time. Kali asked the staff in the front desk if Dr. Furb, a Hamster Faunus and the man who helped bring Blake into this world, was available. They nodded and told her to turn right and head at the end of the hall to look for room 6. She thanked and left them to resume their work.

Finally making to the doctor, the man in his white coat is writing his records of his patients. He stopped when a knock was heard, looked to his left to see a familiar Cat Mother.

"Mrs. Belladonna?" His voice was midlow. Kali looked at the 25 year-old (and soon to be married to a Chipmunk Woman) Fimonthy Furb, his eyes were light brown, short scruffy brown hair, small bright pink nose, bit chubby, brown ears leaned back, and small trimmed beard. He's a graduated at Vale's Green University to get a medical degree and license. After graduating and gaining experience from a local hospital, he sets off to Menagerie to settled and was hired at the newly build Hospital.

"Hello Dr. Furb, are you busy?"

"Well I was just about done writing down the records and should be on my lunch break in a few minutes.

"Excellent. Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course".

Kali slowly lifted the top blanket to revealed a human boy. The doctor's eyes widened and ears perked, stood from his chair and rushed to close the door. "Kali!? That's a Human!" He whispered loudly, closing the blinds of the window.

"I know and I want to adopt him". She looks down to see Jaune soundly sleeping.

"Are you insane!? Why and Where did he come off? We haven't had any human visitors or tourists in a couple of weeks". Call him crazy but to think that a human infant is here, in Menagerie, a continent reserved for Faunuses.

"Have you watched the news this morning?"

"You mean the Arc incident? It's brutal, wife and daughters murdered, father dead or gone missing as well as their son".

"That one, but what if I told you that a specific missing Human boy was found and picked up by a specific Cat family?"

He scoffs. "Then that would be the craziest thing...no". She nodded. "But how!? Anima is across the world from here". Now he's going crazy, he might need to make an appointment, over at Vale.

"I'm not sure, he showed up outside of my manor in the middle of the night, all scared and alone. But it's a miracle he arrived here before those Monsters got him". She held Jaune closer to her.

He slowly nodded. "Mrs. Belladonna, people would want answers. But I'm sure some won't mind a human child. I mean, who's going to put Racism and Hate on a human infant?" Both of them chuckled.

He sighed before cracking his fingers, taking out a form of Birth Certificate from a light blue folder and already adding Belladonna. "Alright Kali, what is his first name?"

She looked down once more to see the boy slowly waking up, his cobalt blue eyes shined of Hope and Love. He giggled and tapped Kali's chin. "His name is..." She looked back at Dr. Furb.

"Jaune".

And thus began the new life, of Jaune Belladonna.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I'll be, didn't expect this many people to see this story; read it and Followed/Favorited, thank you so much!**

**Now I know you've been waiting for the second chapter and I'm happy present this to you all. I have to make sure now isn't time to be lazy (and get easily distracted at anything) since everybody wants to see how this journey falls through. And again, thank you reading it, I need to get these fingers working.**

**Lastly, I see that people want to know whether if this is a Knightshade or has the potential of being one, to that I'll say: Maybe. Or maybe not. I'm not telling you, you just have to see it yourselves.**

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

It's a sunny day over at Kuo Kuana. The village has been thriving for a while, almost like a City. A trade post has been established by the community even so a secretary for both Kingdom Affairs and Economy, so far Trade Ships that have ported were from both South of Vale and Mistral. A few imported goods but what came first most were Faunuses; seeking New Haven, or a place to settled.

Soon, this village will become the capital of Menagerie.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Belladonnas, the Manor has been quite...lively.

"Blake! Stop for a sec!"

"Nu!" Said the 5-year-old Black Bella in her purple onesie, zig-zagging around the room at the speed of sound, and avoiding her Father.

_'By the Brothers! I didn't suspect her to be this energetic!'_ Ghira thought it'd be Jaune since he's a boy, but he forgot that Blake was a Cat like her Mother. It falls in the categories: Quiet, Sleeper, Normal, Clingy, Curiouser, Shy, and having-your-daughter-disappear-in-a-blink-of-an-eye-and-been-trying-to-catch-her-for-5-minutes-straight, or simply, Speed Meister.

While that was happening, Kali was busy reading a story for Yellow Bella in his blue onesie. A story about a Human Prince and a Faunus Princess.

"The Human Prince enter the Kingdom of Tigers to find and meet the Queen's daughter. But the Queen was sad and crying because her Cub was missing!"

"Oh no!" Yellow is getting into the story.

"The Prince was shocked and worried! But! He told the Queen that he will find and return her safety to the Kingdom!"

"Yay! Go Prince!"

"The Queen was happy, she prayed to the Gods to aid the Prince's quest. He bid her farewell and off he go".

"Prince heard a scream coming from the Forest, a girl's. He enter and there he saw three baddies in black clothes, circling around a tree making silly faces and blowing their tongues. Prince didn't know why they were doing it, he looked up and saw the Princess, crying!"

"Ha Ha ha!"

"Crybaby! Crybaby!"

"Your Momma ain't coming for you! Ha!"

"Hey that's mean!" Said Yellow defending the Princess. Kali patted her son's head and before she resume, her cat ears twitched. _'She's coming'. _She puts the book aside and waited, Yellow didn't know why she stopped, they were getting in the good part!

"3...2...1..." She quickly dove her hand down and slowly pulls up what it seems to be her Black Bella. Blake squealed, her small paws reaching out to her Mama. Kali smiled, kissed Black in the cheeks and placing her in her lap with Yellow.

Ghira entered the room, wheezing and sweating, all but tired from the chase, though it felt like an exercise to him. His kits looked at him worried, he puts a smile and waved his hand. "Don't worry kids, Daddy's just tired..." His body fell, face-planted to the floor.

Kali patted both Bellas's heads to reassure and return to the story.

"The Prince told them to stop saying mean things to her. The Baddies yell, "No we won't!", they pull out their swords and charged as the Prince did the same! He fought hard and won the fight, thanks to his bravery and blessing from the Gods".

"The three no-good baddies cried and ran away with their tails between them. Prince told the Princess to jump to him so he can catch her. She was scared, shaking her head in fear. He told her that her own Mama was looking for her and that he's a Human Prince. She was happy to hear, jumped down and was caught by the Brave Prince".

"He took her back to the Kingdom and spent the entire night celebrating! The End".

"Yay!" Yellow and Black lifted their arms and cheered for an amazing story!

"Another one Mom, please?" Black nodded with Yellow, even her small cat ears twitched excitedly.

"Well since you said please..." She reached behind a pillow on her left and pulled out a new book. "I'll read it for you two. This story is about..." His sister in Black scoots herself to Yellow and hold his hand.

Speaking of Jaune, it's a been a strange life living in Menagerie and didn't know that he's the only Human here. His Father told him that this island is for Faunus-only; like his family but different parts of ears, tails, horns, fins, claws, etc. People were kind to Jaune, giving him headpats and poking his cheeks. But others looked at him in disgusted and clicking their tongues before leaving, he asked his Father why they were doing that, Ghira simply said, "Don't worry about it Jaune, people are different from one and another". He didn't understand much, but maybe he will once he grows older. Maybe even taller like his Father.

Either way, Yellow loves his Family.

* * *

Monday was here and so does the first day of Kindergarten for both Little Bellas. Yellow was eager to learn and make new friends, even Black too but she's bit of a shy. Unless she's next to Yellow then she has nothing to worry about.

A Female Teacher was told about two Belladonnas coming to school, one of them is a Faunus and the other, a Human. The teacher name is Martha Mikitty, a Cat Faunus, 24 year-old, orange-brown long hair and red eyes, her skin has a hint of Tan, she wears a white blouse shirt and a black dual button front flare skirt and her low heels were black. At first she didn't believe it about the Human part until she saw that moppy yellow hair and cobalt blue eyes, she was even surprised that the Belladonna adopted him, usually it's the opposite in these cases.

Both Bellas were behind her, hand-in-hand, one giggly and one nervous, Yellow and Black. _'It's good to see those two getting along with each other'_. But she wonders how the others would react to Jaune. Well, she's just about to find out as she opens the door with a smile on her face.

"Goooood Morning Everyone!"

"Good Morning Ms. Mi!" A short version of her name that the kids given her.

"Class, we have two new students joining us today". She waved her hand at the Bellas to enter. Both came in and stood next to the Teacher. "Now, would you two please tells us what are your names?"

"Sure Miss. Hi! My name is Jaune Belladonna! And this is my sister". Blake jumped and froze when all eyes stared at her. "It's Ok Blake, I'm here". She smiled at him and nod.

"H-Hi! My name is B-Blake Belladonna. And that's my brother". Her head was patted by Yellow. "Good job!" he whispered, her cat ears twitched twice and smiled.

"Ms. Mi?" A sheep boy raised his hand.

"Yes Mata?"

"Why does Jaune looks different to Blake? And where are his cat ears?" The kids looked at the Teacher for a answer, and a answer she has.

"Well kids, that's because Jaune, is a Human!" The kids titled their heads.

"You mean the people with no traits, squawk!?" A parrot boy questioned.

"Yes Parato! But he's a good human, not the meanies ones over at Atlas and Vale. And also, Blake's family was kind to have him in their family".

A wolf girl stood on the table with her arms crossed. "Does that mean he joined their Pack?".

"Yes he has Wolfina".

"Wicked. Respect your Pack Leader boy!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Yellow slauted.

Ms. Mi clapped her hands, getting the kid's attention. "Now that the introduction is over, time to learn about the Alphabet and Numbers!"

"Yay!"

"Squawk!"

* * *

Yellow and Black didn't knew that learning would be this fun!

They also learned a bit about the World Map of Remnant, it was big and so far away from other Kingdoms. Ms. Mi explained that the land before were merged; didn't need a Car or Bullhead, just simply walk through other Kingdoms. The children asked why were they "away" from each other, Ms. Mi simply said that the World was "changing".

[She didn't want to say that the Gods were the ones to split the Kingdoms eons ago of the Long Kingdom War. These children wouldn't understand any of it, but hopefully will once they're older.]

Yellow and Black learned each Kingdom's names and so far:

Atlas is all the way up North and it's cold and snowy. They know what cold is but never heard of this "snow". Ms. Mi told them that it's like Sand but colder.

Vale is in the middle and green. Ms. Mi said that Vale is a beautiful city and the green they see is Emerald Forrest, a very large Forrest.

Vacuo is on the left connecting to Vale, _'Almost like holding hands'_ the Bellas thought. Ms. Mi said that the Kingdom is mostly surrounded by lots of sand, a Desert.

_'Desert? Like when Dad gave us Ice Cream?'_ Yellow thought.

Mistral is on the right and it looks weirdly big. Ms. Mi said alot of different people lived there with different culture.

As for Menagerie, they were underneath of Mistral. It looks close but the Teacher said that it's actually very long to get there by boat.

There was one place left, the mysterious Kingdom up next to Vacuo. Apparently few adventurers have went there to explore, but, they never came back. It doesn't have an official name but most people like to call it: Dragon's Island, or Lost Dragon Kingdom, mainly why because up north has a shape of a Dragon; a beast once ruled the sky until one day, they vanished, no one knows why. _'But it'll be Cool to see one!' _Jaune thought.

* * *

It was time for recess and before the Bellas got the chance to play, they were surrounded by their classmates, dropping questions for specifically: Jaune the Human.

"Are you really a Human?"

"Can you climb trees?"

"Can you run faster than the Cheetah Family?"

"Do you have the strength of the Gorilla to lift huge rocks?"

"Have you ever break a fruit with your mouth, squawk?"

More questions kept dropping on Yellow and he did his best to answer as quickly as possible while Black was standing behind her brother. Speaking of Blake, she was amazed how brave and confident he was talking to this many, there were some questions for her but she simply hide her face on Jaune's back, her brother told them that she was shy.

But then suddenly, the girls wanted Jaune to pet them, to feel the difference between a faunus's hand and a human's and he started the Petting. Blake started to feel..._jealous_, it's usually her to ask but seeing Jaune petting girls besides her, she felt a bit mad. Blake started poking his back for his attention. So far nothing, she was getting madder and poke harder. _'I want Pets too!'_ She stopped when Jaune turned around to see her, he titled his head as he saw her pouting; cheeks puffed and one cat ear flopping down. He finally got the sign and started giving her what she wanted: a Pet from her Brother. _'Ahhh, so warm'_, her cats twitched excitedly, in which made the other girls jealous.

Outside by the wooden fence were faunus parents overlooking their children. Some were relieved and happy to know that the Human was friendly towards their kin. Several were disgusted and furious, for obvious reason: letting a human live here. They know that he's just a boy, not the racists over at Atlas and Vale. Few even exaggerated that once he grows older, he'll start preaching and encouraging Human Supremacy. But for now, they'll have to wait and see how this Human fit with the community of Kuo Kuana.

Ms. Mi was by the door, she looked at her watch and in a few minutes, class will resume. She too was glad that the Human and Faunus kids were getting along. And glad that he's a _Human_, she has a thing for _them_. But she kept her natural look instead of a perverted woman.

For some reason, Black Bella felt the need to stand by Yellow's side and protect him from this weird teacher.

_'Kyaaah! He's so adorable!' _She purred.

"Ms. Mi? Why are you so happy?"

"Eh?"

"I can hear your purrs from here". Yellow said, sitting far by the sandbox.

The other children didn't hear nor notice it, only Jaune.

The teacher shrugged and call everyone to return to class. _'Maybe he heard too many from the girls. Oh well'._

* * *

3 months have passed ever since the two Bellas have joined Kindergarten and they've been nothing but good kids. Their classmates have given them nicknames: Jauney and Blakey.

The community however, have been monitoring Jaune ever since he started school, granted that he's well-mannered and respectful towards the faunus children and people included. Even so given a nickname: Yellow Bella, and his sister, Black Bella. Yellow also been helpful: grabbing groceries for Old Ma Meowga, getting kids to return home, helping others to solve problems at school, always asking permissions and so on. Though it's strange that Black have always been close to him in the events, but it's mostly because she adores her Brother.

The parents felt more open to Yellow and letting their children near him and play as well. But there was one that was against it: a Rabbit Faunus Wife. She couldn't do anything on school ground but at home, whether that Yellow Bella (and others) comes knocking on her front door, he asks if her son, Jordan, can play. Her answers were simply "No" and shut the door.

Her Husband insisted she should give him a chance, saying he isn't like the human children from Vale. But again, she refused.

One day, she passes by the school after done shopping, she wanted to check up on Jordan. It was recess time and the children wanted the Yellow Bella to be the Leader at some game they'll be playing soon, her son was by his side. She clicked her tongue and began walking away.

Until.

"Actually, I want Jordan to be the Leader! He never got his turn".

"B-But I'm scared Jaune!" His rabbit ears flopped down.

"Don't worry Jordan! You got friends to help you out. And maybe one day, you'll make a great Leader!" Yellow and the others cheered for him.

A split smiled appeared on her face and her rabbit ears stood tall. She saw few parents watching them by the small wooden fence, laughing and encouraging, and one recording for a memory.

"Huh, maybe that Yellow Bella isn't so bad after all".

* * *

Jaune and Blake were walking home from school, it was an exciting day for them. But Blake was walking slowly, barely holding her brother's hand.

"Jaune...I'm sleepy..." She fell forward but was caught. It's been an exhausting day for her, she didn't mean to get over hyper from that Sugary Tuna, it tasted so good that she went from Quiet to Speed Meister.

Jaune was tired too; spending all day trying to calm his hyperactive sister. But he still has some energy left to spare, so he lifted her legs and carried her home, like the Princesses in the picture books his Mother read.

Along the way, the Wives saw the sight of Yellow carrying Black in his arms, they giggled and said Goodnights to him. Jaune didn't know why some giggled, was there something on his face?

Still, it's been another good day for Jaune in Kuo Kuana with his certainly-not-clingy sister Blake.


End file.
